The present invention relates to trailer hitch apparatus for towing trailers with an automobile. More particularly, this invention is an improvement of the hitch apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,288, patented on Sept. 20, 1977, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. This patent describes and illustrates interchangeable spring rods for equalizing the load on the wheels of the automobile which is an improvement over the trailer hitch disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,817,541.
An important consideration in designing trailer hitches of this type is the ease with which the user can assemble and disassemble the spring rods and the trailer hitch. It is, therefore, the object of this invention to provide a trailer hitch having improved means for retaining the spring rods. Currently, most trailer hitches are fabricated by welding the tops and bottoms of the socket tubes to a channel-shaped mounting member. The outer surfaces of the tubes are not welded to the mounting member. It is a further object of this invention, therefore, to provide a trailer hitch having an improved construction.